


in your faded denim jeans like we were always meant to be to think i never knew it 'til now

by that70sgilmore



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting Back Together, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that70sgilmore/pseuds/that70sgilmore
Summary: Rory and Logan couldn't fix things on 6x16, so a few weeks later, she goes to visit Jess on Philadelphia. And then, it's like everything finally makes sense.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 27





	in your faded denim jeans like we were always meant to be to think i never knew it 'til now

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be really short. It's just something that i wrote somedays ago with no intention to post it, but i didn't completely hated it, so here it is. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

When Jess and Rory first met, Jess knew that he would love every little detail of her that only him would notice. And he was right, he loved her so deeply, and that was so scary to him, since before Rory, he never knew what love was. But what scares Jess the most, is that now, five years after that moment, and three years since the last time he saw her, he still loves her with the same intensity. Or maybe even more. He stills sucks in this whole love thing.

And now, when he was trying to not feel his heart burning every time he thought of her, or about the fact that she has a boyfriend, there she was. After disastrous last meeting, there she was in front on him. Jess wishes he could spent all his time with her, but unfortunately there was happening a whole big event on truncheon. That was probably the reason she came, Rory wouldn't go to Philadelphia just to see Jess, right?

He makes a little introdution of the place for her, but they don't actually talk. Now it's not the time, and for a long time, both of them thought it never would be. But Jess woke up feeling that this would be a good day. That should meant something. When it's about him, it definitely should.

A few hours after, they're finally talking. Like, actually talking and maybe even flirting. While Rory talks about being Yale Daily News' editor, Jess can't help but notice the look on her eyes. She looked happy. And he was afraid he would ruin that happiness. Everything about Rory it's complicated, he wishes they could just make it right without all the fear and the pains that comes at the begining.

"You look happier, then when i saw you last." Jess word were almost whispers. Such a simple sentence, but for them, it meant the world.

"I am." Rory answer was short, but the look said so much more. She was happy, somehow Jess helped her to find happinnes again.

With those words, Jess got close to her, after asking "So, everything is fixed?  
"  
The girl was afraid too. She went to Philadelphia just to thank Jess for helping her. But now, looking at those eyes and lips so close to her, everything was so more intense. And she might had finally understood some feelings she had when Jess left three months ago, why getting back to Logan didn't felt right, and that this, was a better time. "yep, everything."

So, with a little bit of fear, they kissed. Rory missed this so much. There was just something about Jess that made everything right, and finally into place. She thought he was the one the thet got away for so long, but now, there they were. Acting as if they were still 18. But abruptaly, Jess stops.

"Jess, what? Did I do something wrong?" Rory was so afraid of losing him. Again.

"You know you didn't." Jess could feel the pieces of his heart falling on the floor. He couldn't do this to Rory. She was happy, really happy. He couldn't just go there and hurt her again. It might sounds stupid, but Jess could never to see her hurt by him again. "I'm sorry Rory, I really am. About everything."

Rory's mind was so confused. Why was Jess talking about this? She thought they forgot their past. Everything was right. Why would he brought that up? "Jess, I really thought we were over this. We were both teenagers and we both screwed things up."

"But I'm the one who left without saying anything. I'm the one who kept calling your and heard you crying on the phone and still didn't say anything. I'm the one who said I love you and left. I'm the one who left you and broke you more lots of times. You don't deserve this." 

Every single one of Jess' words hurted Rory so badly. The way he just remembered his mistakes, made her feel all of those painful moments again. But she didn't feel just pain. She felt some weird hurtful but still good feeling. And she knew exactly what it was. "Jess... I don't really care about these things. I thought I did. But here, looking at you, it would be the dumbest moment of my life if cared for those things. And trust i've thought some really dumb stuff in my life."

"Yeah, you did dated Dean. And then that asshole of Yale. And me. God knows why." 

"You do know that of all of those boys, you're the only one I still love, right?" Love. It has been a while since he haven't heard those words coming out of her mouth. He never forgot how powerful they were. This wasn't a stupid phonecall after he left her. She said it in front of him. 

"Are gonna say something? You don't have to say it back. I didn't when you said it." The fact that she was still being so great to him, just broke Jess hearts even more. He would hate himself forever if he ever hurted that again.

"I just... c'mon Rory, you said you love me. Love hurts as hell. And I would never forgive myself if I let it hurts you again." How Jess didn't wanna see her hurt, just made Rory be more sure the he was the right one.

"And I would never forgive myself I let you go again. Jess, you're the best boyfriend i've ever had. Two years ago you went to Yale and said you were ready, that i could count on you now. You said you knew that we were meant to be together since the first time you saw, well, so did I. Three months ago you went to Hartford and you helped to find myself again, and you something about a better time. This is it. This is our better time. No one has been this good to me. I'm ready for this. Please Jess, tell me you're still ready.

Fuck it. Jess loves Rory since he was seventeen that is a long time. He couldn't go away and leave behind two broken heart. He could make it right. So he kisses her. But this time, she's the one who breaks it. Smiling.  
And then, he finally says it. "I love you too, Rory." While she stares at him with the love in her eyes, Jess teases Rory "so, best boyfriend, huh?"

"God, you're so stupid." They're were both laughing. They were happy. Both of the, happy. Jess Mariano was finally happy with Rory Gilmore."


End file.
